Viaje a la Friendzone
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Escuchar pláticas ajenas no siempre es buena idea, o ¿acaso has olvidados a que lugar te enviaron la primera vez? Este OneShot participa en el Reto:Tipos de Relaciones del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos
**Viaje a La Friendzone**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este OneShot participa en el Reto: **Tipos de relaciones** del foro **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**.

 ** _Tema Asignando:_** "Personaje 1" y "Personaje 2" tienen mala química, todo porque "Personaje 2" dejó a "Personaje 1" en la Friendzone.

 _ **Pareja**_ : Adivinen.

* * *

 _ **Viaje a La Friendzone.**_

 _»Parada 1-. Soledad»_

 _-.-_

Necesitaba tiempo a solas para poder aclarar sus ideas sin ser interrumpido, por ello optó por irse al lugar más alejado de todo el gremio: la azotea.

En ese apartado y desolado lugar, esperaba encontrar una solución para calmarse un poco, o al menos para tratar de olvidar lo que él creyó se encontraba olvidado en algún rincón del lugar al que los idiotas enamorados, denominarían corazón.

Se supone ya había olvidado ese sentimiento de amor por ella, pero entonces ¿por qué diablos le afectó escuchar la palabra friendzone? ¡Oh claro! Tal vez por qué salió de labios de ella.

—Sí serás idiota.

Se dijo así mismo, pero en un intento de aligerar la situación en la que se encontraba, se imaginó que su compañero poseedor de la magia de las sombras se lo dijo.

—No soy idiota... Rogue. —Se respondió riendo, pues su meta tuvo éxito por breves instantes.

A lo mucho diez segundos demoró su ambiente ligero, debido a que enseguida su mente le hizo pensar en ella, en la señorita.

 _«Minerva.»_

Pensó el nombre de la chica que alguna vez le gustaba. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión en vez de pensar en ella de manera cursi, recordó a la chica con cierta melancolía.

Y es que al igual que la primera vez, Minerva lo había mandado a un viaje de ida y sin regreso a lo que comúnmente se conoce como friendzone.

Otra vez sucedió la misma historia, y al igual que en la primera ocasión, le causo el mismo daño.

No. No. No y no. Aún no era momento para seguir torturándose con dolorosos recuerdos, después de todo, Sting se había aislado en la azotea para tranquilizarse y olvidar. Por ello, sacudió su cabeza de manera frenética —y exagerada— para alejar la depresión de él.

Al llegar a la azotea de las instalaciones de Sabertooth, buscó con la mirada el lugar exacto al cual dirigirse, aunque poco le importó que todo lo ancho y largo de la azotea se hallaba igual, es decir, despejada y limpia.

Al final, Sting se decidió por acomodarse en dirección al lado norte, cuya vista daba a donde quedaba la piscina, la cual como buen maestro había mandado a hacer.

Se dirigió hasta allí a paso calmado y al llegar, se sentó en el borde del edificio, pues dada la estación del año en la que se encontraban, él dudaba que a alguien se le antojara ir a adar.

Menuda fue su sorpresa al vislumbra a Orga nadando ¿Era acaso qué él no sentía la temperatura del agua?

Supuso que no. De lo contrario, el mago de rayos no se hallaría nadando con ese clima. Aunque si lo veía del lado bueno, el día nublado y frío era beneficioso para él, pues de ese modo, no moriría de insolación por permanecer en la azotea.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Orga, antes de recostarse en su lugar.

Bien. Ya se había relajado un poco, aún así quería que le quedará presente el como fue que fue enviado a la terrible friendzone.

 _-.-_

 _«Parada 2.- Primer Encuentro.»_

 _-.-_

Imponente...

Esa fue la palabra con la que Sting Eucliffe, la describió la primera vez que la vio.

A ojos de él, Minerva siempre ha sido una imponente y feroz tigresa. Además con el pasar de los años, también se dio cuenta que ella es inalcanzable para cualquiera.

Y eso lo incluye a él. Ya que cuando recién entró a Sabertooth, Sting se propuso que cuando cumpliera su promesa de derrotar a Natsu Dragneel, necesitaría de una mujer con la cual, disfrutaría de la gloria que había conseguido por derrotar al mago más fuerte de todo Fiore.

Pero sus planes, no se vieron cumplidos. En primer lugar, porque Natsu solo es el mago más fuerte en la mente de Sting y en los relatos de Lector; y en segunda, porque como bien dijo, Minerva era una imponente mujer que causaba temor en los débiles.

 _-.-_

 _«Parada 3.- Jiemma Orland.»_

 _-.-_

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ante el fugaz recuerdo que tuvo. Ya que ahora que lo pensaba con mayor claridad, se dio cuenta que su meta de querer tener una mujer digna de él, sonaba demasiado superficial.

Pero, en aquel entonces, era lo más obvio. Únicamente pensaba en él y en hacer pagar a aquellos que se burlaban de su mejor amigo, Lector.

Por ello, en el plan de derrocar a Natsu, Minerva Orland encajaba perfecto en el juego.

Al ser imponente e inalcanzable, la señorita serviría para estar a su lado compartiendo la victoria de haber derrotado al mejor mago de Fiore.

Sobretodo, porque el ego de Sting, se había disparado a novela críticos desde que ocurrió lo de Weisslogia. El haber asesinado a su padre, sirvió para hacer sentir a Eucliffe como un engreído mago, ya que raramente un humano había sido capaz de derrotar a un dragón.

En otras palabras, Sting Eucliffe era un altanero que pensaba que entre más difícil era el reto mejor sabía la victoria.

Con lo que no contaba, es que derrotar a Natsu le iba a costar un duro entrenamiento y conquistar a Minerva, sería una tarea aún más difícil, por la sencilla razón de que ella era la hija del maestro, Jiemma Orland.

Y Jiemma, no corrección, los Orland son de temer.

—Yo como iba a saber que eran padre e hija. ¡Si no se trataban como tal! —Se quejó con la mirada fija hacía el cielo gris.

En aquel entonces, él creyó que Minerva era una más del montón, debido a que ella era tratada exactamente igual que él y el resto de magos que integraba el resto.

Para Sting, sonaba extraño que siendo hija del líder de los tigres, también fuese tratada con mano dura. El trato que Jiemma le daba no parecía el de un padre, pues incluso se podría decir que la forma ruda de tratar a Minerva, se asemejaba a la que le darías a un enemigo más.

Pero aún así, pese a la extraña relación que los Orland llevaban, existía un «no se qué» capaz de detener a Sting en su cometido.

 _-.-_

 _«Parada 4.- Verdad.»_

 _-.-_

« _Sino duele, no sirve.»_

Sting se repetía día tras día, logrando armarse del valor que necesitaba. Cada vez que veía a Minerva o al padre de la misma, se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Ahora que lo pienso, puras locuras se me ocurrían. —musitó, aún desde su posición.

Y era verdad. Sting siempre andaba haciendo locuras que ponían su vida en peligro, lo bueno que para ese entonces, Cheney también se había unido al gremio y era el que a regañadientes lo salvaba.

Si nunca hubiera conocido a Rogue, seguramente hace muchos años atrás, Eucliffe ya estaría en la tierra de los muertos. Aunque si lo ve desde el lado de idiota enamorado, sabe que visitar el paraíso o cómo se llame el lugar al que van después de la muerte, estaría mucho mejor que estar recluido en le friendzone.

Hizo un mueca de disgusto, al recordar el lugar al que había sido enviado por segunda vez.

Porque a pesar de que Cheney, lo salvaba prácticamente de todo, Sting nunca tuvo el valor necesario para decirle sobre sus planes con Minerva.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Cheney se enteraba de que quería a Minerva? ¿Habría cambiado en algo su situación?

Tal vez no, porque es bien sabido que Rogue es un antisocial que prefiere no inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos.

Sting rodó los ojos, eso de ser « _gemelos_ » a veces no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Ya que de ser así, aquella tarde en la que fue enviado a la friendzone por primera ocasión, Rogue le hubiera advertido del peligro inminente.

Porque si bien recuerda. Esa tarde, justo se había topado con su «gemelo». Vio que Rogue venía justo por el mismo lugar en el que se enteró de una terrible y desagradable noticia.

En esa ocasión, por andar vagando por todo el gremio en busca de algo que hacer, sin querer escuchó una conversación que involucraba a la familia Orland.

 _«No quiero que me salgas con que quieres a alguien.»_

Fue lo primero que escuchó, al llegar a la habitación en el que los Orland sostenían una conversación.

Y él aún sabiendo que oír conversaciones ajenas está mal, Sting continuó escuchando por mera curiosidad.

 _«¿Y qué si fuese así? ¿Me lo impedirías?»_

La voz de Minerva se escuchaba diferente, por lo que supuso, sonaba demasiado molesta y retadora.

 _«Claro. Sería una vergüenza que llevando mi sangre, te comportaras como una...»_

El ex-maestro dejó su frase incompleta.

Por otro lado, a Sting le dieron ganas de saltarle encima a golpes por atraverse a hablarle así a Minerva. Además, esa frase se podía terminar de muchas maneras, de las cuales, todas hacían referencia hacía la chica Orland de forma desagradable.

Minerva comenzó a reír. Y el levantó una ceja, ¿a dónde estaba el chiste que él no lo escuchó?

 _«Me crees tan tonta para enamorarme de alguien. ¡Por favor! ¡Eso es absurdo!»_

Se volvió a escuchar, en cuanto la risa de Minerva cesó, mientras que a Sting, interpreto esa frase como una invitación a la friendzone.

 _-.-_

 _«Parada 5.- Olvidando.»_

 _-.-_

Decir que no le dolió escuchar que la chica que quería enamorar —aunque de tratara solo por popularidad— sería mentir, pues a cualquier persona le dolería saber aquello.

Sin embargo, por su propio bien, prefirió dejar ese tema en el olvido y centrarse únicamente en su verdadero objetivo: Superar a Natsu, claro, eso lo cumpliría cuando el Dragneel apareciera.

Así se lo planteó e indirectamente, Minerva también lo ayudó. Porque a partir de ese momento, ella comenzó a salir de misiones sola. Y en los escasos momentos que se hallaban ellos dos sólo, procuraba no hacerle plática, debido a que su imagianría relación había sido dañada.

Cabe resaltar, que todas las ausencias de Minerva sirvieron para sepultar el sentimiento egoísta que recién comenzaba a crecer en él, lo cual de cierto modo fue bueno.

 _-.-_

 _«Parada 6.- Abriendo la herida.»_

 _-.-_

Así sucedió. Su sentimientos quedaron sepultados en lo más profundo de su ser de manera rápida, pero gracias al esfuerzo que Yukino estaba haciendo por llevarse bien con Minerva, la herida que creyó sanada volvió a doler.

Y todo por culpa de su curiosidad... Otra vez.

Por curioso, volvió a ser enviado a la friendzone, porque al igual que la otra vez, Sting escuchó una conversación ajena.

¿Acaso no entendía que no debía oír conversaciones ajenas?

Tal vez no, porque de ser así, habría aprendido del primer error que cometió hace ¿ocho? O ¿nueve? Años, bueno ya no lo recordaba con exactitud, porque nunca fue bueno recordando acontecimientos importantes.

 _«Minerva-sama, ¿cómo le gustan los chicos?»_

Alcanzó a escuchar que Yukino preguntaba, provocando que él detuviera el paso.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Sting se quedó quieto detrás de un muro para evitar ser visto y así poder percatarse mejor de la conversación que !ambas chicas sostenían.

Minerva guardó silencio. Un extenso silencio que ponía a Sting nervioso e impaciente.

 _«Fuerte.»_

Con una simple palabra Minerva describió a su chico ideal.

Por el contrario, el Eucliffe interpretó ese «fuerte» como que sea mejor que la misma Minerva, lo que significaba que era casi imposible, pues ella era una las más fuertes.

¿Cómo superaría a la señorita? ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera pudo superar al Dragneel, y Minerva era aún más fuerte que el mago de fuego.

Confundido por lo que recién se había enterado, apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí lo antes posible.

 _-.-_

 _Parada 7.- Mala Química._

 _-.-_

¿Por qué le dolió enterarse de esa conversación?

¿Por orgullo? ¿Por qué la quería? ¿Por sus recuerdos del pasado?

Existían muchas razones para su comportamiento, pero ninguna le convencía del todo. Aún así por el momento prefería estar alejado de Minerva para evitar actuar extraño frente a ella.

Así lo haría. Evitaría a toda costa quedarse a solas con la señorita, de ese modo no caerían en un incómodo silencio, pues de ser así, su relación se tornaría aún más extraña.

—¿Sting? —La voz de Rogue, se dejó escuchar de repente. Razón por la cual, hizo sus pensamientos de lado.

—¿Qué quieres? —sonó brusco al responder, debido al situación que estaba viviendo.

Rogue enarco una ceja. ¿A ese qué le pasaba?

—Te andaba buscando no es obvio —inquirió sin ignorarse por la reacción del rubio—. Llevo rato buscándote _maestro_ —remarcó la última palabra y Sting gruñó— y de no ser por Orga, no te habría encontrado.

—¿Orga? ¿Él me vio? —cuestionó Sting, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

Rogue asintió y añadió:

—Me dijo que el suicida de nuestro maestro se hallaba en la azotea.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy un suicida! —reclamó, maldiciendo para sus adentros al susodicho y de paso a Rogue por repetir el mensaje.

Cheney sonrió. Enfadar a Sting era una tarea que le agradaba mucho.

—Ya me encontraste, ¿no? —Ante el gesto de Rogue, Eucliffe volvió a hablar—. Dime que quieres y vete.

Sting no tenía ánimos de nada, por ende debía deshacerse del recién llegado cuanto antes.

Por otro lado, Rogue fruncio el ceño. Definitivamente a su maestro algo le sucedía, pero no quiso indagar al respecto. Después de todo, no era su problema.

—La señorita quiere salir a una misión —informó Cheney—. ¿Qué harás?

 _«Nada»._

Quiso decir, pero asiendo su mayor esfuerzo se contuvo.

—Que se vaya, nadie la detiene. —soltó de forma despectiva y al darse cuenta de su error, desvió la mirada.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento. Cada uno tratando de comprender el por qué de la situación.

—¿Qué significa eso de «nadie la detiene»? —Al final Rogue no comprendió porque Sting dio esa respuesta y preguntó—. No me digas que has olvidado que no debe salir sola. —recordó Cheney a modo de regaño.

Y Sting se vio tentado en darse un buen golpe por olvidar que desde lo sucedido con Tártaros, alguien del gremio tiene que cuidar a la señorita.

—Lo olvide —aceptó—. Además, hoy no tengo ganas de ponerle un niñera.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Lo escojo yo? —Sting asintió y Rogue gruñó para posteriormente, sonreír—. Te escojo a ti para acompañarla.

El maestro tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que su compañero le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me niego! —chilló apresurado.

—No sé que te sucede exactamente, pero estoy casi seguro que involucra a la señorita —soltó Rogue, tomando desprevenido a Sting—. Y no me salgas con que no es verdad,porque desde hace tiempo he notado que su interacción no es para nada buena. —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te equívocas, estoy bien. Es verdad que no me llevo de maravilla con la señorita, pero es porque me da algo de miedo. —admitió, sin mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

Y es verdad. Porque los Orland logran causar bastante miedo a cualquiera y a pesar de sus planes, Sting Eucliffe no es la excepción.

—Claro, lo que digas.

—Es verdad. —aseveró el maestro, pues ese tonito de eres un mentiroso no le gusto.

—Entonces acompaña tú a la señorita. —retó Cheney, ganándose un silencio por parte de Sting—. Ves como tengo razón, algo te sucede con respecto a la señorita.

—Tal vez... Si sucede algo —habló tras un largo silencio—. También sé que lo debo solucionar, pero no es el momento.

Porque ahora no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para solucionar ese problema, aunque no por ello, perdía las esperanzas.

—Cuando quieras, pero hazlo que se ve mal que el maestro tenga mala química con alguno de sus subordinados —aconsejó Cheney, dándose media vuelta para irseor donde había llegado—. Y por cierto, seré yo el que acompañe a la señorita. —informó, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la escalera que lo llevaría a la planta baja.

Y sonrió. Sting sonrió porque Cheney tenía razón. Él no podía dejarse cegar por malos entendidos provocados por comentarios escuchados sin querer. Eso no era de maestros y él, era el maestro de Sabertooth, por tal debía de dejarse de juegos tontos y buscar acabar con la mala química que tenía con Minerva.

Pero antes debía de averiguar por qué Orga amda diciendo que es un suicida. Si él no ha hecho nada para demostrar ser ese tipo de personas; además, lo de Minerva puede esperar porque antes debe derrotar a Natsu Dragneel para así enseñarle a todos que está a la altura de la señorita.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Que alguien me diha de donde salió esto, porque francamente yo no tengo idea. Tuve muchos candidatos para este reto —tres (?)—, pero me quedé con este, por la sencilla razón de que Sabertooth es mi debilidad.

Es la primera vez que me divierto en un reto. ¿Será por qué hice sufrir a alguien? Tal vez, y bueno esos es todo.


End file.
